Dos Almas Desalmadas
by ifroadshadbeendifferent
Summary: Solo esta puerta nos separa, aun te recuerdo de ese día, tan frágil, tan bella, tan mía, pero hoy las cosas son distintas, y yo he cambiado de parecer, ya no quiero pensarte, no hasta que realmente aprendamos el arte de amar, NaruSaku one sided love, no lemon pero si escenas fuertes one-shot por el momento


**Una vez más aqui ando escribiendo un poco :) NARUSAKU one-sided love, espero les guste.** **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO LE PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**.

Mira como son las cosas, tu estas de nuevo aquí en el dintel de mi puerta, el rímel corriendo por tus mejillas, se nota, te volvió a rechazar o te cambio por otra mujer, y lo único que buscaras tu es hacerme lo mismo que la primera vez, aun lo recuerdo

**_ Flashback _**

toc, toc, toc "quien podrá ser, que no conocen las horas para dormir, vaya que son descorteses con quien les ha salvado el pellejo mas de mil veces, ademas de que saben que no me gusta recibir visitas en mi casa, no es por ser agua fiestas pero son muchas personas las que me felicitan y recibirlas a todas en casa seria imposible, seguramente es un ninja que quiere agradecerme, mañana me ira a ver a la torre así que me quedare aquí"

TOC, TOC, TOC "demonios quien toca así a estas horas, mejor ire rápido y terminare con esto" camine hacia la puerta con mucha prisa un poco enojado y desesperado, eran las 2 de la mañana y aun seguía un poco dolido por tu decision, pero aun así seguiríamos siendo el famoso equipo 7 la leyenda entre leyendas, y seria imperdonable que nos dejase atrás por mi egoísmo, cuando llegue a la puerta abrí de golpe "lo siento pero no me gusta recibir visitas a set…"

"naruto, ¿podemos hablar?, no me siento muy bien" llevabas tu ropa de civil y el maquillaje corriendo por tus mejillas te veías tan vulnerable como ciervo que pierde a su madre en el bosque "claro ¿que sucedió?" entraste abrazándote a ti misma, como consolando tu alma, te veías frágil, y yo me sentía inútil estando tan cerca pero sin poder tocar tus manos y decirte que yo estaría ahi para ti, rápidamente te traje un poco de ropa seca y al parecer muy grande, dejando tu privacidad no me atrevía ni a imaginarte así, ya no, me lastimaba imaginarte en otros brazos, y si te imaginaba así, terminaría por imaginarte con el, por eso mismo no me atrevía, saliste y te sentaste conmigo en ese sofa como si hubiera una persona invisible entre los dos

"¿que sucedió sakura?" mordiste tu labio como tratando de ocultar esas lagrimas, pero no pudiste al final de cuentas "el, desde que estamos juntos, cree que soy ya de su colección"

"¿de su colección?"

"agh! ustedes hombres nunca lo entienden, te comportas igual que el" eso me dolió, ya que si tanto me parecía a el, la única diferencia era que el era un principe del cual todas las mujeres se enamoran y yo solo seguía siendo un demonio para ellas, intente fingir que no me molesto tu comentario pero mis ojos se nublaron poco, lo suficiente para que te dieras cuenta

"lo siento, no quise decir eso, no eres igual a el, pero…" secaste tus lagrimas "lo vi con otra mujer" intente defenderlo, no porque me importara su relación, si no que me importaba tu dolor, era tanto que me dolía a mi también.

"seguro era su amiga, una conocida, el no es…" "no besas a una amiga como para quererle sacar las anginas" lo gritabas como si quisieras romperme con tus palabras "lo siento, yo no sabia eso" quería aligerar ese ambiente que se podia palpar incluso sin tocarlo "¿quieres algo de beber?" esas fueron las peores palabras que pude haber escogido puesto que lo que dijiste tu fue peor

"alcohol, y mucho" vi tu mueca de tristeza y pensé que seria mejor ver una sonrisa falsa, que una tristeza asesina

"voy por alguna de esas botellas que me regalaron los aldeanos por la promoción" llegue con dos botellas y dos vasos, pero tu simplemente los ignoraste y tocaste con esos labios de porcelana la botella completa, unos 5 segundos antes de dejarla en su lugar, yo hice lo mismo, quizá por pura inercia o simplemente para metalizar mi corazón en caso de que fueses a lastimarme sin darte cuenta, bebimos y platicamos sobre como la vida era mejor antes de que el regresara y de la nada lo dijiste "de verdad soy tan fea" sonreías, pero se notaba el vacío de tus ojos

"debo de ser horrible, digo es eso o el sexo conmigo dejo de gustarle después de la segunda vez" mi corazón se quebró en alguna pequeña parte de su interior "o simplemente soy muy irritante, dios debo de ser la peor mujer en la tierra" exploto mi corazón en ese momento, una mezcla de rabia y melancolía

"no sabes lo que dices, eres perfecta, eres fuerte, y eres hermosa, y vaya que eres independiente, tienes lo que toda mujer desearía, no se que le suceda, pero eres la mujer ideal, incluso si no se como es el hacer el amor contigo, creo que aun así eres perfecta" no había procesado lo que había dicho, hasta haber terminado, te veías sonrosada y volteaste la mirada al mismo tiempo que yo "lo siento, ese comentario fue inapropiado, perdona si fue…"

"podríamos probar para saber si eso falla, si eso me deja de hacer la mujer ideal" volteaste a verme muy tímida me sonroje al verte

"podría ser eso, solo una vez" ya no sabia lo que decía solo hablaba mi corazón con la valentía del alcohol

"seremos objetivos y eso sera todo… " yo sabia que tu mentías, se notaba la necesidad en los dos, disfrazada de excusa

"claro y veremos si eso es lo que falla" y sin darme cuenta, ese hombre invisible entre los dos ya había desaparecido

"solo una vez" susurraste en mis labios, y yo ya rozando los tuyos respondí lentamente

"solo una vez" empezaron los besos, que terminaron en una pelea entre sabanas, en la cual los golpes derramaban amor y entumecían la tristeza, la luna hacia que tu cuerpo brillara con el sudor que emanaba, yo te besaba con desesperación, sabia que estaba mal esto, pero aun así no quería que te fueras de mi, quería que siguiéramos siendo uno, susurre un ligero "te amo" totalmente sobrio en tu oído y la noche corrió como agua, al otro día desperté viendo tu cuerpo desnudo en mi cama, y sonreí, quise levantarte jugueteando con tu cabello, pero no reaccionaste como espere que lo hicieras "Ay no, AY NO, AY NO, esto es un error, no que hice" la culpa sopesaba tus palabras

"no te preocupes, ya veremos como…" no me dejaste terminar volteaste a verme con una mirada fulminante

"y tu!, COMO PUDISTE, es tu mejor amigo, ERES LO PEOR QUE CONOZCO NARUTO, NO ESPERABA ESTO DE TI" me sentía tan culpable como tu, pero no había marcha atrás, ¿que querías que hiciera?, ¿que me quitara la vida ahi mismo para darte placer? te vestiste de prisa, te quise alcanzar y cuando roce tu mano me golpeaste, con tu fuerza brutal, no entendía que te sucedía

"pero si tu fuiste la que…"

"no hablare de eso, y tu tampoco, esto no sucedió, es mas no hablare contigo de nuevo"

"eso es injusto!"

"claro que no!, te aprovechaste de mi, la novia de tu mejor amigo!, estaba ebria, no sabia lo que hacia y aun así no me detuviste, que te sucede?!" estaba furibundo todo había sido consensual, lo acordamos

"a mi?, tienes razón, no encuentro motivo para que nos sigamos viendo LARGO!," te sorprendiste al parecer pero no tardo tu corazón en cambiar esa sorpresa por odio

"OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO, OJALA HUBIERAS MUERTO CUANDO ESOS ALDEANOS ATENTARON EN TU CONTRA!, OJALA MADARA TE HUBIERA ASESINADO!" no sabia como reaccionar y tu sabias que te habías excedido

"Naruto yo…"

"vete" queria estar solo, en mi mundo solo me quedabas tu, tu eras lo que me quedaba de familia, claro tenia amigos y a Tsunade conmigo, pero tu eras la única persona que era como mi necesidad, y ahora tu habías expresado lo que realmente sentías

"Naruto esper…"

"LARGATE! y no vuelvas" agachaste la cabeza y te perdi, entre el tiempo y mi trabajo pasaron tres meses sin que te hablara, lograba verte de la mano con el, pero tu simplemente desviabas la mirada, y yo seguía mi camino, hasta el día de hoy, que se vuelve a repetir la historia, la misma escena, los mismos actores, pero distinto desarrollo

_**End of Flashback**_ "hola" dije un tanto indiferente, tratando de olvidar lo nuestro

"Naruto"

"Ahorratelo, ¿que quieres?"

"El, sigue viendo a esa mujer, me juro que había sido cosa de una sola vez, y ya no puedo más naruto te necesito, tu eres el hombre ideal y ahora lo se" lo decias entre sollozos "que bueno que sepas que el no es el indicado" sonreíste esperando que todo esto terminara como un cuento de hadas

"sin embargo, yo me di cuenta de lo mismo, no te necesito" ya no resistía mas, me pesaba el aire mismo

"vete" tardaste en asimilarlo pero al final cediste

"esta bien, espero que seas feliz" y con esto cerré la puerta, me senté y llore en silencio, sabia que te había perdido, pero nunca me dejaste encontrarte, tal vez sea en otra vida, o el día que realmente lo olvides a el y me uses como excusa para desquitarte, tal vez ese día los dos podremos vivir el amor que tanto quisimos pero esperamos de dos almas desalmadas.

**QUE TAL! CONTINUACION O SOLO ONE SHOT? REVIEW PARA SABER :)**


End file.
